An illfated night
by RecliningHorizontally
Summary: Written per request for Ooshaboosha who wanted Derek to spank Isaac - I hope you like it :) Isaac and Stiles get into some trouble. Luckily Derek swoops in to save the day, but then lays down the law. Ouch! Warning: some bad language and teens spanked by an alpha.


**Written for Ooshaboosha who requested an Isaac/Derek situation where Isaac gets spanked. I hope you like it :) The story is set somewhere in the beginning of season 3A.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf and the cover photo isn't mine – no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Stiles closed his eyes in pain as Kali wrapped a hand in his hair and yanked his head backwards.

"You two actually thought you'd be able to trap me like some lesser animal?!" she slithered and looked at Stiles, who desperately tried getting her to loosen her grip on him.

A loud growl escaped Isaac's throat and his eyes glowed angrily as he jumped forward to rip Kali off of Stiles. Just before he made impact Kali raised her hand, catching Isaac by the throat. He let out a whimper and clawed at the hand that was cutting off his air supply.

"Teenagers," Kali sighed to herself, sounding almost bored, "have to be the stupidest breed on the face of the Earth!"

She yanked hard at Stiles, making him fall to the cement floor of the old warehouse building with a pained whimper and then placed a foot on his chest while still increasing the pressure on Isaac's throat.

"Isaac!" Stiles yelled, but couldn't do anything but writhe and look on in horror.

Just as the young werewolf's eyes were starting to bulge, a deafening roar reverberated through the room. With a whoosh of air Derek leaped down from a window and landed in front of Kali. He roared again, making the other alpha sneer.

"Can't control your own pack, Derek?!" she said mockingly and shoved her foot down on Stiles' chest harshly, "Or did you send them here?"

Derek roared again and swiped at the female wolf. She hissed and let go of Isaac who fell to the ground like a rag doll. As he gasped for breath he morphed back to his human form and then managed to get to his hands and knees to let in huge gulps of air. A few feet away Stiles had rolled to his side and was rubbing at his hurting chest.

xxx

The two alphas circled each other, but Kali obviously wasn't interested in fighting Derek at the moment and quickly backed up a few steps.

"Get your pups in line, Derek, or they're gonna get killed!"

Derek bared his fangs and growled while he kept his eyes on Kali. When she had disappeared into the darkness Derek turned around with a furious look on his face.

"What the hell was that?" he rumbled and both Stiles and Isaac avoided his eyes.

Derek grabbed both teens by an arm and yanked them bodily from the floor.

"Whose idea was this?" he asked then and crossed his arms.

Isaac looked at the ground and Stiles fidgeted on the spot, no one willing to take responsibility for what had happened.

Then Derek let another growl thunder through the building, making both Isaac and Stiles flinch.

"Now, whose idea was it?!" he hissed angrily and eyed the boys in front of him.

Stiles immediately raised a finger to point at Isaac who in turn furrowed his brow indignantly.

"What the hell, man? This was your idea, Stiles, don't try to freakin' pin it on me!"

Derek took a step forward and grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt. He gave the teen a firm shake and pulled him towards himself.

"Why am I not surprised," he sneered into Stiles' face, "your dumbass idea nearly cost you two your lives! What the hell were you thinking, Stiles?"

Derek let go and Stiles took a few steps back while he shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno," Stiles mumbled, "just seemed like a way to maybe get one of the alphas."

"So you shared your amazing plan with Isaac and you two skipped out into enemy territory in the middle of the night alone to set this plan in motion!"

Derek's eyes glowed and he had to inwardly count to ten to keep his temper in check.

"Well Isaac thought it was a great idea too!"

Isaac squirmed a little on the spot and looked at his alpha.

"Apparently he left his brain at the loft!" Derek said flatly and stepped up to Isaac, "I specifically told you to not go anywhere tonight. And then I come home to find you gone. I'm your alpha, I need to trust that you know your place in the pack!"

"Or what?" Isaac spat, "you're gonna break my wrist again to make me obey?!"

Derek could feel himself getting worked up all over again and he grabbed both teens by their shirts and spun them around.

"Get your asses to my car!"

xxx

"You suck for trying to blame this on me, you know!" Isaac shot at Stiles as they walked to the car.

"Ooh, is the wolf afwaid of getting in twouble," Stiles said jokingly and shoved Isaac in the shoulder.

"Shut up, man!" Isaac mumbled and shoved Stiles back without thinking about his strength.

Stiles practically flew through the air and landed with a thump on the pavement.

"Ow, fuck!" he exclaimed and got to his feet, "Did you see that?" he added dramatically and sent Derek a glance, "Gonna let your beta act that way?"

"Don't push it Stiles!" Derek said tiredly, "It's not like you didn't deserve it."

"What!" Stiles huffed indignantly and brushed his hands on his pants before continuing towards the Camaro, "Come on, it might have been my idea but Isaac was in on it, you can't just be mad at me!"

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass!" Isaac said in an annoyed voice and looked at Stiles.

"Both of you shut up!" Derek fumed and smacked the boys in the back of their heads.

xxx

It didn't get any better in the car. The two teens kept shooting insults at each other and Derek squeezed the steering wheel harder and harder. His knuckles were white from grabbing the wheel so hard and a low, threatening rumble escaped him. Sadly it didn't have the desired effect.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THE PAIR OF YOU!"

The yelling made Isaac and Stiles jump in their seats and they sent each other a quick glance before averting their eyes.

"You're bickering like an old married couple!" Derek hissed and exhaled heavily.

Stiles and Isaac managed to keep quiet for less than two minutes.

"It's so fucking like you to get the people around you in trouble!" Isaac growled and crossed his arms.

"Will you two just be quiet!" Derek sneered but was ignored completely.

"Oh my God!" Stiles huffed in an annoyed voice, "if you're so freakin' scared of big, dangerous Daddy-Derek why did you come with me in the first place?!"

"HEY, shut up or I'll pull over!"

"I'm not scared of him! I went so you wouldn't fucking kill yourself Stiles!"

"Oh, well good job of protecting me, then. Kali was seconds from squashing your wind pipe and stomping my rib cage in!"

Isaac blew out a breath and felt the anger burn. His eyes flashed yellow and with a roar he turned around and sucker punched Stiles on the arm.

"Son of a bitch!" Stiles squawked and rubbed furiously at the sore spot, "that's gonna bruise!"

"Okay, that is it!" Derek yelled and hit the brakes.

The Camaro skidded to a screeching halt and Derek got out. A second later he pushed the driver's seat forward and yanked Isaac out of the car.

"ENOUGH ISAAC!" he roared and shook the smaller boy.

Isaac dug his heels in, afraid that Derek was going to break every bone in his body to teach him a lesson.

"No, Derek, I'm sorry," he cried out, but the strong alpha didn't let go.

Instead Derek pulled Isaac with him to the front of the car, sat down on the hood and in one swift movement hauled his beta down over his lap.

"Ow!" Isaac gasped when the first swat fell.

He felt his cheeks heat up and didn't know how to react.

"What are you doing?!" he ground out in between two smacks.

"What do you think!" Derek hissed and kept the swats raining down, left, right and center.

Isaac closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to keep from whimpering out loud.

Inside the car Stiles had frozen on his spot the second Derek pulled over, as he was instantly reminded of a similar episode from his childhood. His eyes were wide as saucers and he slowly shrank back in the seat as he heard the loud slaps from outside.

"I'm your alpha," Derek growled and let his hand fly downwards again, "and you better damn well start doing what I tell you to! Clearly breaking your bones doesn't work, so let's try this approach instead, huh."

Isaac let out a quiet hiss, but refused to give in. Derek's hand was huge and hard as steel, but Isaac's anger was still flaring and he was not willing to let his alpha see him cry over something like this.

"I told you to stay put," Derek scolded, "and you didn't. I told you to quit with the bickering, and you didn't. I can not have a beta who disobeys me like that, Isaac, do you understand me?"

When he didn't get an answer Derek tipped Isaac forward and laid a round of swats where ass met thigh and Isaac couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Oow!" he cried, "yes, I understand, Derek, I'm sorry, please stop!"

Derek nodded to himself but kept smacking away.

"If you ever do something like this again this is what you can expect!"

"Okay, aarh, just stop!"

And finally Derek stopped. He righted Isaac, whose face was beet red, and motioned for him to get back in the car. Isaac stiffly took the few steps and slid carefully into his seat. He couldn't bring himself to look at Stiles and instead opted for staring straight ahead. To Stiles' surprise Derek got back in the car and drove on. No one said anything and the boys in the back practically didn't dare breathe for the next minute.

But then Stiles was reminded that Isaac had punched him and he turned his head.

"Dude, you just got spanked like a little kid!" he snickered in a low voice and Isaac growled at him, cheeks still burning from embarrassment.

The car screeched again and Stiles felt panic shoot through his frame.

"No, Derek, I-,"

But the alpha had already left the car and was stalking towards the passenger side door. Right before he got there Stiles acted on pure adrenaline rush and slammed a hand down on the door lock. Derek sent him a sinister look through the toned glass and Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly.

"That was _really_ stupid," Isaac said slowly.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious," Stiles answered in an acetic voice.

"Unlock the door, Stiles!" Derek demanded.

"I'm not one of your betas, Derek, you can't sp-," Stiles couldn't get himself to say the word when it was his own ass involved, "-do something like that to me."

"Oh, really. You might not be a beta, Stiles, but if you think you're not part of the pack you're sadly mistaken. Now open!"

"No thank you," Stiles let out in a weak voice, fully aware that this game couldn't go on all night.

Derek squatted down and looked straight at Stiles.

"If I have to smash my hand through the glass to drag you out through the window, I will!"

Isaac sent Stiles a sideways glare.

"I think you should open the door, dude, just get it over with."

Stiles gulped and with a shaky hand unlocked the car. Derek tore the door open and before he could process it Stiles found himself being dragged to the hood of the car.

Unlike Isaac he couldn't stay quiet for more than a couple of swats and Stiles kicked his legs frantically.

"OW FUCK! Stop it Derek!"

Derek shook his head and continued spanking.

"This is totally un-AHOW-unfair!" Stiles cried, "Isaac's got wolf p-ow-owers, his ass won't even hurt when you get to the loft. My ass is, ow dammit, human!"

"Well your human ass should think about that before you run off to catch an alpha, refuse to stop bickering and then on top of it all make fun of Isaac for being punished!"

Stiles opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water, and narrowed his eyes at the pain. Derek smacked him again but eventually landed the last swat. Stiles slid off him and wobbled to the car on weak legs and gave a pained hiss when his ass made contact with the seat. Just like Isaac his face was burning and he studied the carpet carefully for the rest of the trip to the Stilinski household.

xxx

Isaac got out of the car and followed Derek up the stairs.

"You know," Derek started when they entered the loft, "Stiles wasn't entirely wrong with that Daddy-Derek comment. I'm not trying to be your dad Isaac, but I'm the only parental figure you've got around, so... And if you're gonna throw hissy fits and go through that rebellious teen stage then so be it, just know what you can expect!"

Isaac didn't say anything but gave a slight nod. He bit his lip, deep in thought, and went to get ready for bed. Isaac fell back on his bed and with a smile thought to himself that the night might have brought some good on top of the bad.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your thoughts on this little piece.**

**\- RecliningHorizontally**


End file.
